Anth's Affectionate Affairs
by foxyanth92
Summary: Some time after Anth and Grace arrived, they began to travel around the Pokemon world. However, Grace won't be the only mate Anth has. MHumanXfempokemonharem
1. Remember the past, relate the present

**A/N**: sorry for the lack of chapters of my HOTD story. I didn't mean for the story to be put on hold like that. School has been very rough and I hope to entertain what few readers I have with something fresh. This story will have a harem, but I won't reveal to you the next Pokémon Anth will have. I am open to suggestions on what Pokémon Anth should have as long as the Pokémon is female. I will NOT accept yaoi or any futanari on Anth as it is both strange and disturbing to write. And for the record, this hasn't been decided whether or not it will be official canon to the other stories, despite having Anth and Grace in it. Grace is not pregnant in this but is still active in her love life with Anth. Their canonic past does apply with the exception of Grace's pregnancy, revealed in the last chapter of SOTD. Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon, but I do own the OCs and their backgrounds.

Chapter one: Remember the past, relate the present

(1 week after the pair's arrival, 9 AM)

Anth and Grace traveled around the Pokémon world, starting at the Hoenn region. Anth, now at the age of 24, and Grace who is also 24, wandered between the cities. Anth's transformation technique worked well as it helped disguise himself as a human. The only real downsides to the transformation were that his senses and abilities in general were reduced to that of a highly sensitive human, meaning his senses are about 2 to 3 times that of an average human.

He had himself registered as a trainer with a false identity, but his name was real, as he had it changed. Anson Ares Kitsu was his trainer name, as well as his now true name since he abandoned the old one. Grace took to the name well, but still called him Anth. Since Grace was no pushover, she laid down the law hard when it came to the lecherous male Pokémon.

"Anth, I know that Pokémon battles are fun, but can we just rest for a bit?" The Gardevoir asked, as her feet and legs were becoming sore from the constant travels. "Sure, we can stop for awhile," replied the tailed beast in disguise. Anth pulled out his Poké-gear and pulled up the navigator. The device indicated that they were on route 120, an area with varying climate conditions. Right now, it was partly cloudy. Since Grace was his only Pokémon, he decided that he should build up a team so that maybe he could take on the region's Pokémon league.

He pulled out a notebook from his backpack and looked over the Hoenn region section that detailed what was in this area. He looked through all the ground based Pokémon. (A/N: ground based, meaning the Pokémon that would walk on land, not to be confused with ground-type Pokémon.) One name piqued his interest. "Hmm. It seems that there may be an absol in the area, Grace," said Anth.

Grace stretched her arms, causing her prized bust to rise with them, she grunted audibly from the strain as she popped her spine. Sighing with relief, she relaxed, before speaking, "A dark-type, Anth? Are you sure about searching for that kind of Pokémon? Psychic-types aren't very good with dark-types since dark is strong against psychic."

Anth had to think on that one, as it has been awhile since he studied over what was strong or weak against what. Then he remembered the training he put Grace through to strengthen her punches.

(Flashback, 3 days after Grace's arrival in Anth's dimension, 6:30 AM)

Anth had arrived up at his college's recreation center with grace at the passenger seat. He parked the car in a reserved spot and his parking permit and handicap placard were up to show he had the right to park there.

Grace looked at the large building, amazed at the size of it. "Wow, this place is huge," exclaimed the Gardevoir. "Yeah, and it will be where you and I tone your muscles up," said a 19 year old Anth as he locked the car. He had a gym bag that had work out clothes for grace and some supplies, like food and drinks. Anth was about to check them in when the lady at the desk held her hand. "It's free rec day here, anyone who comes in doesn't need an ID," spoke the clerk with a smile. She gave Anth 2 keys, one for a locker in the boys' side, and another for Grace on the girls' side.

Anth grinned and guided his loving woman through the gate and towards the locker rooms. Grace was somewhat confused, then the rules she had read in Anth's memories hit her and she knew what to do.

(Grace's POV, 6:35 AM)

I walked into the locker rooms, seeing rows of tan lockers to my left and some showers and toilets. A single shower was running and I felt the presence of another female in that shower. I walked around to find the corresponding locker the key I held belonged to. I found it just as the woman from the shower came up beside me to open her locker. She looked to be about 20, sporting a similar figure as mine. Her skin however was tan, so she must have spent time under the sun. She dried her hair off, showing me her figure. I was somewhat turned on by this, but focused on getting redressed.

"Nice dress there," spoke the woman. "You look like you are ready for a senior prom or something." I wasn't exactly sure how to reply so I just thanked her for the compliment. I took the dress off completely exposing my snow white skin. My gems were just a small red mark on my back, and an arching pattern that came up from the middle of my cleavage and split into curling lines arching above the top of my breasts. My nipples hardened from the cold air lapping at them. "It's cold…" I muttered.

"You'll get used to it." By this time the woman was already dressed and out the door. I opened the gym bag Anth provided for me and saw some athletic clothing, a sports bra, athletic panties, and some green shorts. I put on the clothes, and stored my dress and the gym bag into the locker. I took the key with me and met Anth who was also dressed. For the rest of the day until the facility closed, Anth worked me rather hard, but I lived through it regardless. After all, a woman needs to have a strong punch in order to have a peaceful life.

(End flashback, Normal POV)

Anth and Grace sat and ate some sandwiches they had made earlier that morning in the Pokémon center in Fortree City. The sandwiches had Oran berry jelly and peanut butter inside them. Anth found the food to be in good taste and thought of ways to make different berries into jelly. Grace just sat back in the grass, relaxed and content with just being with Anth. What the 2 lovers didn't know was that they were being watched from a distance by a certain disaster Pokémon. Unlike its brethren, it had a humanoid shape instead of the normal quadruped form.

A/N: I think I may cap this chap here. Remember, as I said before, I am open to suggestions on what Pokémon Anth should have as a mate. Right now I already have 3 planned, as well as their sequential order. Don't beg me to tell you, as I won't tell you. And those that think you know and start rumors about what I am about to put on, I might as well close this story down. Sorry that I didn't get a lemon in this chapter, but who knows? I may add one for the next chapter.


	2. White Beauty

A/N: I have been given some time off so I will be able to pull another update from this new fan fiction. Enjoy this double dose of Anth's Affectionate Affairs. It has also been brought to my attention that Anth was anthropomorphous, and in the guise of a human. Yes, and I also don't plan on having Anth's beast form play much of role so it won't appear on this fic, as far as I had planned it. If I did, it would be during a battle. And also, , I would like it if you could actually get a profile. Same goes for any anonymous user lacking a fan fiction account. I do not plan on having any side pairings, and I doubt having a skitty would do well with what I am planning. Your idea does have merit; I just can't use it with my writing style. I am in need of more suggestions on what Pokémon to pair up with Anth, as this will be a harem. Don't feel like putting a disclaimer but you know what it will say.

Chapter 2: White Beauty

Normal POV

A white haired Pokémon watched the human and Gardevoir eat what smelled like Oran berries. She sat far enough away not to be detected. Her piercing crimson eyes stared at the sandwiches in the bag by the human. She was really hungry but she didn't want to get caught by the human. The white Pokémon began her approach being silent and cautious. She was about 20 feet away, hiding behind the trees and tall grass.

Anth bit into another sandwich, rather content along with his mate, Grace. He sat by her and watched the clouds go by. "I am glad to be here with you, Grace." "I am glad you are with me at all, Anth-kun." Anth put the extra sandwiches away and relaxed with Grace lying on his chest once again. They both dozed off into a nice little late morning nap.

The biped absol saw this as her chance to sneak a sandwich from the open bag. She crept up closer to the bag hoping they wouldn't wake up. She got closer to the bag, but Arceus had to deal a cruel hand as her stomach growled loudly. Anth woke and turned his head to the biped absol. "Hey, there, you hungry?" said Anth. The absol could only nod in embarrassment to have been caught by her involuntary groans. Anth smiled and offered her a sandwich. She took the sandwich and devoured it. Grace woke and saw the absol. "Aren't absol supposed to be on four legs?" the Gardevoir asked. "My father was a human. My mom was an absol. I was born when Poképhilia was punishable by law," said the absol in a sad tone. "My name is Abby, by the way," she continued with a lighter, more jovial tone.

"The name is Anth, and it is a pleasure to meet someone as unique as you." This caused the biped disaster Pokémon to blush. Grace smirked. "My name is Grace, the hottest Gardevoir this side of Hoenn." Abby giggled, "You both really are interesting. I was scared you wouldn't like me or try to force me into your group," said Abby. Anth stretched before speaking, "I wouldn't force a woman into anything she doesn't want." Abby smiled softly and blushed, as no one but her father told her that she would be a fine woman.

Grace looked Abby up and down, and felt a slight bit of heat in her heart that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde male. "I would like to come with you guys, under the condition that you don't coop me up in those shiny balls," said the biped absol morph. "Agreed. Besides, it seems Grace has taken a liking to you." Anth pulled out an Ultra ball and caught the absol in it. The ball dinged, signaling the capture. He summoned the absol and she gave Anth a hug. "Thank you," said Abby.

Grace, slightly overcome with jealousy, also hugged Anth close. Anth sighed a bit and petted their heads. He had a feeling that he may have bargained for more that he would have expected, but couldn't care less as he knew for quite some time that Grace had a thing for women as well as her mate. All she needed, in Anth's opinion, was a little coaxing and plenty of temptation to work the nerve, or make her lose it and outright throw herself out there for Abby. One thing is for sure, either way; it would be a nice time for the whole group.

After some resting, and Anth capturing Abby in an Ultra Ball, and then summoning her, they continued on their journey through Hoenn. Anth walked a little ahead of them. Abby speaks to Grace, "So I guess you're attached to Anth?" "Yeah, we are mates, after all," replied the white skinned Pokémon. Abby was a tad shocked. "Mates? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I see many trainers with Gardevoir walking next to them and holding smiles. I saw a couple mating a month ago," said Abby.

"Was it fun to watch," asked Grace with a slightly perverse smile. Abby blushed and nodded, remembering how the Gardevoir moaned and screamed her trainer's name. It turned her on somewhat as the images and sounds ran through her mind. Grace smiled more, sensing that Abby was going into heated episode. Thunder clouds began to roll in, blocking the sun out.

Anth took the initiative, "We need to find shelter. Abby, since you know more of this forest than Grace or myself, could you guide us to a safe and dry location?" The absol nods and motioned them to follow her. They ran through the forest eventually coming up on a large tree with a large and deep knothole. They climbed up into it. There were some old Pokémon dolls and some mats, as well as a sleeping bag and a laptop with a pokéball exchange device attached to it. Anth had to guess that these things had been here for quite awhile. Thunder clapped above as the rain started pouring.

Anth sighed, knowing that the storm would not be letting up anytime soon. He continued the examination of the large knot hole home. "My father had these up until recently. He retired 4 years ago from Pokémon training, he decided to give me his secret hideout and he fashioned it up for me. I miss him," said Abby, with a sad tone at the end. "Hey, Abby, we got your back, you know. If something is troubling you, we would help you any way we can," said Anth. Abby smiled softly and blushed. Grace adds in, "If you have an itch, we will be more than happy to scratch it." She added a wink that brought a deeper blush on the absol.

Anth yawned deeply feeling tired from the running he had done. He wasn't entirely used to being in the Pokémon world, but he will try his best. "Where do we sleep, Abby? This is your home after all," said Anth. Abby replied, "Well the sleeping bag is kind of old, but it would hold all three of us since we are thin." Anth let the girls get in, as he elected to take the first watch. He may have been tired, but he felt Grace and Abby needed their beauty sleep. The girls were still awake, as Grace began to use hypnosis on him. He suddenly felt sleepier, until he felt back, snoring lightly.

Grace had perverted grin on her face as she pulled Anth to the now opened sleeping bag. "Abby, remember when I told you Anth and I are mates?" Abby nodded. "Well, I want to be a little more open with the relationship." "What do you mean?" asked the confused absol. "I want to share him with you. Don't worry; I do this a lot with Anth when I see him working way too hard." Abby blushed, "What if he doesn't think I am pretty enough for him? What if I mess up?" Abby was a little panicked. "Relax, Abby, I'll let you start with me if you want," said the Gardevoir in a sultry tone.

A/N: and cut! That's a wrap people. read and review


End file.
